


support

by Pares (kormantic)



Series: Foundations [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Late to the Show, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-04
Updated: 2007-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/Pares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She heard Daniel pant a panicked-sounding, "Jack!" before he stuttered to a halt and stared at her, wide-eyed with guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	support

Daniel was still straining beneath her, and her own orgasm hovered just out of reach, like a wiggly little heat mirage hanging over a desert road, when she heard someone behind them clearing his throat with an ostentatious display of polite decorum.

She heard Daniel pant a panicked-sounding, "Jack!" before he stuttered to a halt and stared at her, wide-eyed with guilt.

Clapping on hand over her eyes, she set the free one on Daniel's sleek chest to steady herself.

"Um... We can explain?" she offered weakly.

"This I can't wait to hear," Jack said mildly, settling himself against the wall of the cave, the lantern in his hand throwing shadows on his face that hid his eyes and made him a stranger.

"You were late?" She heard her voice squeak a little.

"You know I hate to miss the previews," Jack complained, setting the lantern down and dragging his shirt over his head.

Daniel let his head drop down to the cave floor in obvious relief. "You know, it wouldn't kill you to check your watch once in a while," he said dryly.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch. Shove over, will ya, I've got a rock digging into my knee," and Jack's warm arm wrapped around her waist as he kissed her shoulder and slid one hand down her thigh, fitting her against him and taking her weight.

"Jack," she said fondly, feeling Daniel squeeze her hand, still hard and strong inside her, feeling Jack sigh in his put-upon way against her hair before nipping her ear.

"Sam," he said, mocking her tone and cupping her breasts in his hot hands. "I think I'm ready for the feature presentation."


End file.
